What was Missing?
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: "This wasn't suppose to work you hear me! It was some dumb chain letter that's not suppose to work, so why is Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michaelis in my living room?" A chain letter that actually works, sending the demon butler and red Reaper from Kuroshitsuji into our world of today, problem 2 the butler was the one that was summoned the reaper is a tag along.
1. Chapter 1: Excitement!

What was Missing

Chapter One: Excitement!

**A/N: Well here it is the rewrite of an Alice in her Wonderland.**

A large sigh leaves my lips. As always it was raining mainly because it was Wednesday and it seemed to always rain on a Wednesday, secondarily it was England; the rainiest country.

"Nola what's up?" Jamie one of my closest friends asks munching on her burger.

"Bored" I mumble returning my gaze to my untouched lunch. "This whole routine, get up on to school, learn stuff, come home have dinner go to bed. I'm bored of it I want a change I want to rock the boat little" I groan pulling my knees up and snuggling my face into them.

"Nah you're just down cause it's raining" Mark replies, definitely my most closet friend, we've been friends since we were 3.

"I wish it was just the rain, but for about a month now I've been feeling like this" I whine throwing my head back, "I want something weird, out of this world to happen like in those fan fics you read Jamie" I reply holding my hand out to my friend gesturing her.

"You mean the ones where a character is sucked into a fictional world" she replies with a baffled look.

"YES!" I stand with a large grin pointing at her, "like that I want something like to happen to me, be throw off into some fictional world, like Naruto or one piece!" I moan flopping back into my seat.

I glare as Mark and Jamie burst out laughing, "Sorry Nola, but look at you if you were thrown into Naruto you would die in a matter of seconds" Mark states wiping a tear away.

"And one piece forget about it" Jamie says putting a jersey accent on, "if you suddenly appeared on a marine ship they would class you as devil fruit user and a pirate and kill you, and if not the marines then a bunch of pirates after they have their way with you" she adds, I pout.

"Thank guys I feel so loved" I mock grabbing a French fry from my lunch and munch it, "so I'm not that strong but I'm start" I smirk point at my self, the two nod.

"Yep you're smart, but brains won't get you any in Naruto, beside being used by Madara then killed and thrown away" Mark says flicking his hand gesturing me by thrown.

"What about those other fan fics, the ones where the characters come to this world that would be cool" I mumble nibbling on a fry.

"Yep that would be cool, especially if it was Senji Kiyomasa from Deadman Wonderland" purrs Mark.

"hmm agreed" me and Jamie say in unison with thick blushed.

"But that would never happen" sighs Jamie placing her hands behind her head, "what?! Why not?!" I protest slamming my fist on the table, making my can of fanta tip. I quickly wipe the orange fizz up.

"Nola. I know you like all that fantasy stuff but really you need to think of logic and reason" Jamie replies holding my shoulder will a concerned look. "Come on finish your fries we have Maths last and I need to milk your brain for answer" she add gulping down her can of red bull.

I look at Mark as I hear scribbling from his end of the table, "here this manga helps me out a lot, it has Shinigamis, demons, cute Lolita boys and a creepy grey hair man" he says holding the paper out for me, I take it and read it. "Kuroshitsuji...heehee shit" I snicker, "there's the Nola I love" Mark says ruffling my hair, I giggle and blow a raspberry on his wrist.

* * *

"Okay Kuroshitsuji lets read you" I says kneeling at my computer since my bed was right against it I had to kneel, I liked it. " " I say as I type, I scroll down the page and see the manga is on the most popular "how come I've never read this!" I scream as I had a habit of reading manga of the most popular list.

After the first 15 chapters I stop, "man 11 pm already" I whine, I blush bright red and hold my stomach "I need some food in my belly" I chirp and run down the stairs.

"Mum!" no answer, "Megan!" I get no answer form my sister either. "Anthony!" okay that one was stupid, my step dad was in America as a lawyer for some guy, well mum too she was working late at the hospital. I sigh and walk to the phone, "2 new messages" I mumble and press the button for the voice mail.

"_Hey Nola sorry but I'm staying a Hughs tonight...oh sorry baby! I mean David so I'm not gonna be home tonight don't wait up_"I whine and rub the back of my head, that explained my sister anyway.

"_Nola I'm working late tonight but I'm going to stay with Janet my colleague so I'm not going to be home till tomorrow evening sorry" I guess that meant I was home alone for two days then. _

I whimper and quickly pick the phone up press in the number for my dad. "_Hello~_" the man chirps.

"Hey daddy" I reply with a smile. "_Hey baby what's up, Megan bothering you again?_" he laughs, I shake my head "no I'm home alone" I reply.

"_Oh sweetie I would offer you a bed at my place but I'm in Yorkshire at the moment for a job, sorry honey but I'll talk for as long as you want_" he replies, I smile at the sweet offer.

"No daddy it's fine I just wanted to hear papa's voice that's all" I say.

Me and my dad talk for about hour before he had to go, it was nice to here someone's voice, lately I've been feeling alone even in a crowded room or surrounded by friends, I don't what's wrong with me I just feel...

Empty.

"You're silly Nola, you have friends and family what else do you need?" I groan punch my head lightly walking to the fridge, "lets see" I whisper holding my chin, I sigh as mum had forgot to go food shopping again, "why do you do this to me MOTHER!" I cry to sky with rage, but let it go and shut the fridge; I take a pot of left over pasta from last week and pop it into the microwave. I take to a cupboard and take a bowel and a fork from the drawer above it.

"Meow~" I blink and stare down at my leg, "hey Taffy" I greet gently and pick my brown caramel cat up. "Love you~~~" I coo making a kissy face, Taffy gently cuffs his paws againsts my nose, I giggle and cuddle him. "You're lucky Taffy you get Sheba for breakfast and dinner, high class cat food and I'm left with leftovers" I sigh placing the cat down.

As I wait for my left over I stare at the clock, I had a habit to stare at the clock a fly off to the wonderland that was my mind. This time I was at a fancy ball, the host was the Akatsuki and guests were from my favourite mangas. I was dancing with Alucard from Hellsing, wasn't perfect but it was fun, till the load beeping start and I'm pulled back to reality by my late dinner. I sigh loudly tipping the steaming saucy pasta into my bowel, "reality sucks" I say and nod walking up the stairs with Taffy following behind.

Returning to my bed I raise my brow with the fork sticking out my mouth and my cat throwing him self on my lap, "new mail?" I ask look at my emails, my brow twitches and I place my fork back in the bowel "chain mail seriously! I thought that think went out of style years ago!" I rant but burst out laugh falling back on the bed; I pick Taffy up and dangle him slightly above my face "man I sound just like Grandpa!" I say to the cat and shake my head and sit back up placing Taffy back on my lap. "Lets see then" I smirk as these things were I load of shit, "Write on a piece of paper your favourite fictional character, sit in a circle of candles and chant these words three times" I shake my head and quickly click off my emails, I gulp and think it over once more after look over at my anime posters, if I was to summon someone here who would it be? I like Madara from Naruto but I could tell he would try and take over the world, so that was a no...

"Maybe..." I decide to text Mark to see what he thought, I guess I'm lucky to have a friend who insisted on stay up early hours of the morning reading dirty novels. I eat my pasta while I wait for the reply, it is long before my ring tone – chicken nugget in a biscuits starts. "hello" I answer.

"_eww gross don't talk with your mouth full for starters, secondarily it's a chain letter just delete it Nola and get over this boredom on a simple life please, tomorrow well today is a new day it might be exciting, so please Nola just accept reality already! Goodnight_" and with that Mark hangs up.

"Mean" I pout and finish my pasta. "Maybe Mark has a point" I mumble scratching behind the cat's ear and getting the chain letter back up, I get ready to delete it "man I wish something exciting would happen" I whimper pressing delete.

"WAHHH!" I scream as my power cuts out, "OH COME ON!" I yell standing on my bed, but fall as standing on a bed is quite hard without wobbling. "Owwie" I moan rubbing my head, Taffy comes to my aid gently licking my forehead where the bump was, I thank the puss and stand "I guess I'll call mum..." I say to myself but flop back to the floor "idiot mum's in surgery she can't answer the phone and Megan is probably fucking the brains out of some poor guy, oh man what am I going to do" I begin to cry making my way back on my bed, as I curl up Taffy crawls over to me and snuggles up by my chest.

Before I know it I have cried my self to sleep.

* * *

I groan rubbing my eyes, morning had come too quickly I was dreaming I was riding an ostrich name Tutu and he could fly. "Ah Tutu I miss you" I whimper sitting up holding Taffy like a baby, he didn't mind. "What the heck?" I question scratching my head, as my computer was on where it had left off; the chain letter.

"Geez these things freak the shit out of me" |I say staring at Taffy we both nod and go to delete the chain mail again, but I stop remembering last night. "I don't want another power cut so I'll just keep it" I suggest but write down the requirements for summoning a fictional character, if it didn't work which I was certain of I didn't mind it was a boredom killer, plus if it did work I should be careful who I would summon; it's as they say be careful what you wish for.

Location for this I could do it in my room, but there was no room. So living room just had to hope Megan would be at lover boys and Mum stayed at Janet's, next was the candles I could use the ones left over from mum's and Antony's wedding in the basement. I smile as it was set! I would do it tonight after school, which I really should be getting ready for!

After rushing to get ready and eat bread on the way to school, I meet Mark and Jamie at the gate. "Morning" I chirp with a cheerful smiling.

"Hey you seem better, not so I'm bored with reality" Jamie mocks falling into Mark's arms like a defenseless maiden.

"Hahaha so funny Jamie you should be a comedian" I mock back taking the lead and walking into school.

"Sorry but you were such a downer yesterday" she replies crossing her arms.

"So what cheered you up?" Mark asks gently tilting my head up to look at him.

"Nothing much" I reply teasing them to ask for more. "Nola please tell It's not what I'm thinking?" pleads Mark rounding his eyes.

"If you mean destroy all chickens in the world because they are evil, no I thought of that last Tuesday" I reply taking my seat by the window.

"Not that!" yells Mark furiously, "Nola it was a chain letter let it go!" I jump as he slams his fist on the table.

"I know it's just a chain letter so it won't work Mark, but it's just something to kill time with I'm bored what do you except at least I'm not trying to raise the dead again" I reply taking my book and pen out.

"Yes but what if it does work huh? What happens then?!" he replies with a glare, I frown I had never seen Mark like unless we were talking about his mum.

"Then I'll be careful of what character I chose, don't worry no one from Naruto so you don't have to worry about Madara and the Akatsuki taking over the world" I smile at him, he sighs heavily.

"Fine just make sure it's someone safe..." he says, I snicker at him "what?" he asks glaring at me again.

"It's just for someone who knows it won't work you seem to object to it a lot, I thought you would at least say do it and see it won't work, something like that" I laugh, he laughs too and ruffles my hair playfully.

"Hey so why is Mark so worked up?" Jamie asks, me and Mark look at each other and laugh heavily as we had ranted and completely ignored her. "What's so funny?!" she screams, and then drops her head in defeat.

"Nothing..." I huff before continuing. "I got a chain letter last night saying I could easily summon any fictional character I wanted with first a circle of candles and two words I have to repeat three times along with the persons name" I explain.

"Eh that's pretty cool, I might try that out, well you know if it works for you that is" Jamie says.

"Jamie don't encourage her!" scolds Mark, I giggle.

* * *

Home time, finally it had arrived I wanted to try this thing out. I smirk eagerly and begin to leave, "NOLA!" I stop at my sister's call.

"Megan what's up you and lover boy have a good time?" I ask.

"No the guy fell a sleep after round two and I go four rounds" she replies I gag at the thought of Megan still riding the guy even though he was asleep. "So I'm going to Keith's tonight, he brought fluffy handcuffs" my face turns blue with disgust. "Oh come on Nola don't be like that, I know that when you get a boyfriend you'll be just like your big sister" Megan says with a proud smile.

"No thank you!" I yell and leave the school grounds, "Don't wait up!" Megan yells down the street to me. I blush a bright Red walking to Asda, I had decided to buy my own candles as I remember mum saying her wedding candles were for happy time, why was my whole family horny?!

* * *

After buying the candles I head home, there was one message on the phone. After listening to my mum apologizes again and saying she was staying with Janet again as she was working late again, I go up to my room and send the message off to one person [_I sent it to Jamie as she said she wanted to try_] as required then I set up in the living room. Each candle was lit and in the middle of the circle was a large white candle; altogether there were seven candles six forming the circle and one in the middle. After much persistence I let Mark choose my character to summon, he had chosen someone who would bring the excitement I wanted, someone to care for me but also someone who would protect me, he hadn't told me who it was said it would be a surprise when I open the piece of paper.

"Here we go" I sigh and approach the circle. I tremble I was scared but excited, if it did work I could summon anyone I wanted but I guess there was probably a limit to it before I'd crush space and time. I slap both cheeks prepping my self up; "now is the time" I nod with a serious face, grabbing the piece of paper from my pocket. "Who is it?!" I cheer eagerly "oohh please be someone good..." I cheer once more open the paper, as I stare upon the name I'm filled with disappointment.

"SEBASTIAN THAT FUCKING BUTLER!" I scream with rage, as the butler from Kuroshitsuji kind of annoyed me, "If Mark was going to choose a butler why not Grell or Tanaka?!" I rant further holding my head. "NO Nola you mustn't be ungrateful, Mark has chosen someone that is best suited to you, someone that he believes with protect you" I says to myself with a vein bumping on my forehead, my attempt to calm myself fails.

I sigh and calmed down, "okay lets just do it" I nod slapping my cheeks again.

I close my eyes and open the piece of paper in front of me, "Sebastian Michaelis Te accerso*****, Sebastian Michaelis Te accerso, Sebastian Michaelis Te accerso" on the last call I hold the paper with the butler's name other the candle's flame.

I huff heavily after the paper has completely burnt away, nothing had happened "that was a waste of-" o f cut off but a large burst of window through the room. I yelp as the candles all bowl out and the curtains are shut from the wind. "Ah what the hell?!" I yell loudly falling back using my arms as shield for my face.

I slowly lower my arms as the wind stops and the candles relight. My eyes widen at the man hovering above me, black hair, pale skin and bloody eyes. I gulp and reach out and trace my fingers down his cheek, he grips my wrist tightly glaring at me.

"Excuse me Miss but who are you? And why did you summon me?" he asks will anger in his voice.

"Um...I...I'm Nol-" I jump hearing a crash from my kitchen.

"Arg Sebas-chan where are we?" I stare at the red head in my door way holding his head.

"Hang...hang on I only summoned him what are you doing here?!" I ask pointing at Grell.

"I don't know really last thing I remember I was holding tightly to Sebas-chan's arm...wait why did you summon him in the first place you shouldn't be able to do that, not while he's still under the contract with that brat!" yells Grell loudly.

"I wasn't suppose to work!" I reply snatching my arm back from Sebastian. "It was supposed to be a hoax likes all the other chain letters, I was just bored so I tried it out, I never expected it to actually work" I say amazed patting the butler's shoulder to see if he was real.

"What do mean chain letter? You should know to never read them in the first place" Sebastian scolds I pout.

"Curiosity got the better of me" I reply with my head held high.

"Yes it seems so, now there is the matter of your name and where we are?" the butler asks again.

"Oh yes, I'm Nola Collin and you're still in England but not the 1800s, the year is 2013 and well in this world you are fictional characters made by Yana Toboso" I explain and flinch away expecting a hit or something.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Grell screams holding his head.

"I have proof if you don't believe me" I say standing, "when you say Proof?" Sebastian asks standing too. "Oh yes you're part of a manga called Kuroshitsuji which translate as Black butler, you do know what a manga is right?" I ask lowering my head slightly kind of fearing for my life right now.

"Yes I believe a British cartoonist in 1862 made a manga named Japan punch it wasn't very popular to say the least" replies Sebastian, I nod and lead the pair up stairs to my room, and I crawl on the bed cause Taffy to awake, "scotch" I say gently nudging him to move aside, I look in the corner of my eye and see Sebastian head for Taffy I smile and switch on the computer.

"What the heck is this?" Grell asks lightly tapping my computer screen.

"Hey no touchy" I flick his hand away. "It's a computer it's kind of hard to explain but you can use it to write like at type writer but it will check your spelling" I explain demonstrating on word, "and you can use it to find out stuff through the internet which is even harder to explain, but lets just says it's a bunch of books on a screen well I guess you could say that" I hold my chin thinking it over. "Anyway Kuro" I say getting the manga up, "see it goes s all the way up to the school arc, wait a minute where did you just come from?" I ask the pair standing shocked.

"From that strange cult with the doomsday book" replies Grell, I groan and take my phone quickly calling Mark.

"_Sup?_" Mark asks with all time Low Maria playing in the background.

"Um in what part does the cult with the dooms day book happen in Kuro?" I ask

"_Hmm, oh you watching the Anime now cause that don't happen in the manga_" he replies "okay thank you, love you, BYE!" I yell and quickly hang up.

I sigh and turn back to the two standing by me. "Okay this here hasn't happened yet has it?" I asks getting chapter 60 up, the fight between Sebastian, Grell and Ron vs the Undertaker.

"No I don't believe so" replies the butler stroking the heck of Taffy he looked like he was in heaven. I groan and drop my head "so I've spoiled possible events" I sigh exiting the page and wobbly walk on the bed to the door.

"Okay now that's all sorted time for- EPP!" I yelp as I picked up by the collar and forced to stop walking.

"Hang on Missy; if we are forced to stay here with you, we need to know what kind of world this is first!" Demands Grell dropping me on the bed, Sebastian and Grell stand over me with hard glares, I flinch as the red head bears his shark like fangs; I take Taffy in my hold as the cat jumps into my jump.

"Okay, Okay calm down I'll tell you everything..." I sigh and begin to explain the world through history, well from what I currently know. I show the two the tv down stairs explaining news channel how they inform us of the problems of today, In form the two Grell mainly of the laws of today and people's sexual habits as I could see that may be problem, also explaining that being Gay was no longer a criminal act, and that homosexual couples could marry but not in churches; Grell was mainly the one that was happy about that. I showed them music channels, sports channels, drama channels and kids channels how we entertain our selves these days. I show them the history channel explaining if there's anything they're unclear about history wise, this channel will have it. I also show them all the technology in the house explain each one the best I could.

"Your time is very lazy" comments Sebastian; I nod in agreement though I did feel a little insulted.

"Oh Bassy lets get married!" Grell cheers with red cheeks; I snort slightly turning away slightly.

"No thank you" the demon replies with a non-amused look. He sighs and turns back to me, "Nola I'm curious why did you summon me, do you wish to form a contract?" he ask pulling his left glove off revealing his contract with Ciel.

I hold my chin thinking over his proposal, "nah thanks, the whole reason I summoned you here was for some fun, a change in routine you know. So if I form a contract with you the moment you show me some fun you'll have to take my soul, then I wouldn't be having any fun and you would have broken the contract" I explain poking my bottom.

"She has a point" Grell replies, Sebastian sighs and pulls his glove back on "so that was the reason I was summoned from my world" he groan crossing his arms.

"Hey I know till I can find a way to get you two back home, how about you entertain me and you know just have fun how's that sound?" I suggest with a smile sitting on the couch crossing my legs.

"Hmm I suppose what do you like to do for fun?" Sebastian asks.

"Video games, reading, watching tv and drawing" I reply counting the 'fun' activities I do.

"You don't go out much do you?" ask Grell with a frown, I lightly shake my head. "What's the point my friends are always going to parties, fancy clothes shops, I prefer game stores, book stores and zoos" I reply hugging my knees.

"Fancy clothes ohh" Grell cheers with a blush. "No they sell nothing but dresses and dresses are icky!" I state pointing at the death god.

"I'm a tomboy to the heart" I nod with a proud look. "Well I think we can change that don't you think Mr Grell?" Sebastian says with a smirk to Grell, who smirks back and nods.

"An assignment for Sebas-chan I can't refuse" the red haired flicks his back over his shoulder, "to make you more girly!" Grell yells pointing at me, I jaw drop and shake my head quickly.

"Come on what's wrong with the way I dress?!" I protest standing, lightly tugging my collar of my t-shirt.

Grell and Sebastian look me up and down, "everything" the demon sighs, "for starters your clothes are too big for your size, they hide your figure too much" he states tugging at the sides of my shirt, "secondarily what on earth are you wearing, are they men clothes?" he asks placing his fingers on his forehead.

"Yes they are, they're my brother's he left before he moved out, I like them they're comfortable. And they are sweatpants and a baggy size 16 t-shirt" I reply with a warm smile hugging myself.

"So you have a brother..." Grell coos "he married and has four kids dream on reaper" I snap walking towards the kitchen Sebastian follows behind, but I stop half way at the stairs.

"Yes that's right I forgot you two get undressed" I demand.

"WAH!" the reaper yells, but the butler smirks and happily does so. "What no not here! Up stairs you guys can't wear that kind of clothing in this world, not so much you Grell you're fabulous but Sebastian you can't dress as a butler" I explain charging up stairs to the spare room. I rummage through a box marked Stanley's clothes, I take a pair of black tight-ish jeans, white button shirt and a black man cardigan. "Here you go Sebastian the bathroom is right there, you can shower too if you want" I say point to the bathroom down the hall, "there's some shoes Stanley left so you can chose from them too" I suggest, Sebastian smiles and bows before leaving, I then sort out Grell.

"Hmm Grell would you prefer to where my sister's clothes, cause I think she'll fit your fashion better than my brother" I suggest walking into the hall, "hmm does she have anything red?" Grell asks leaning on the banister.

"Are you kidding she loves the colour, because it's sexy she says" I snot entering the mess of the room, I go to Megan's closest built into the wall. "hmmm..." I hold my chin quickly looking through the clothes, "THERE!" I yell snatch the red skinny jeans with silver studs round the lining of the pockets, "Here these okay?" I ask, Grell's eyes light up, I giggle and hand them to him, I continue to search through my sister's closest.

"This.." Grell says taking the red leather jacket with a hood and white (FAKE!) fur round the edge, I smile and nod and walk back to Stanley's room. I pull a black long v neck shirt from a box, I snort at the item as I remember the day my brother first wore this shirt, to try and impress his now wife on their first date he looked like an idiot but it worked, they've been together for 10 years now and are happy I'm glad.

"I'll get you some boots" I say and quickly run off to my mum's room, I nab her red leather doctor Martins, she never wore them anyway she just left them in the box, they were a gift from my aunt Vi the pair hate each other so my aunt brought her the doctor Martins knowing my mum would hate them, a waste of money if you ask me. "Here" I hand Grell the boots his eyes light up.

"They're...They're beautiful" he coos with a huge blush and nuzzles the boots, "I'm gonna go change~" he coos running off to the bathroom where Sebastian was.

"Is there anything you want for dinner, or do Reaper not need to eat?" I ask panicking.

"We eat like you regular humans, make me anything as long it's tasty okay girl" Grell orders, I smile sweetly and nod running down the stairs, "Taffy!" I call; the cat quickly runs from my bedroom to my side.

I head to the kitchen and firstly feed Taffy, opening a new can of Sheba for him, I sigh as he always has the high class stuff; well that's all he ate. Next order of business was making something tasty , so I look through my own handmade recipe book, of all the recipes I had done. "Hmmm I wonder if he likes chilly?" I ask myself walking to the fridge, but as I open it I drop my head. "Idiot Nola there's no food" I curse myself closing the fridge, I head for the front door slipping on my Nike trainers and grabbing my purse with the money mum had given me for food shopping last week.

"Where are you going?" I raise my brow and turn round seeing Sebastian with Grell attached to his arm. "I need to go food shopping, I forgot I had run out of food tee hee" I say rubbing the back of my head and sticking my tongue out.

"You guys can come if you like, get to know the 21st century and also an extra pair of hands to carry shopping is also good" I admit grabbing my keys and opening the front door.

"Hmm it does seem we may be here for a while, so learning behaviour and the proper way to act would be useful" says Sebastian holding his chin, "what about you Grell?" he asks the reaper, who wanders off into the living room dropping on to the sofa.

"No for me thank you I'm going to watch this box thing" Grell says confused examining the tv remote, I giggle as it was kind of cute.

I quickly tend to his aid and show him the controls, he learns quickly and puts on channel four _come dine with me _I watch as he mouth starts to water from the food, I smile slightly as I never imagined the red loving reaper to be so much of a food-lover.

_What was missing: A fridge full of food._

* * *

Translate:

-Te accerso = Means I summon you in Latin


	2. Chapter 2: School!

What was Missing?

Chapter Two: School!

**A/N: Apologizes for the delayed post, I was struggling with ideas for this chapter promise the next won't take this long.**

The walk to the supermarket was longer than I expected, with Sebastian getting stopped every 5 seconds by screaming girls thinking he was a model. The worst part was them think I was in a relationship with him, I mean gross he's my least favourite character of the manga! Well so far...

I sigh looking into each freezer as Sebastian pushes the trolley beside me, "What do you think Grell will want?" I ask trying to break the silence between us.

"Something red naturally" he mocks; I glare at him and turn my head away.

"Maybe spaghetti bolognas" I suggest, the butler shrugs and turns the corner with me, "ah stop!" I yell he does so and walk over to me as I take pasta sauce off a shelf, I then take chicken nuggets from the freezer, "what else?" I ask myself dumping the items into the trolley, "Ah burgers!" I yell and run down to a freezer then run back to Sebastian, "I like shopping in the evening everything is reduced in price" I state with a large smile.

"I can see" the butler giggles, "I've never seen a smile that big since Lady Elizabeth was asked by the young master to dance" he explains I giggle.

"Yeah well Lizzy has to smile a lot she cute, I'm just happy when something cost less" I reply toss a few my items into the trolley. "Oh potatoes!" I cheer digging through the muddy mound looking for the huge ones, "ah I can't find any big ones" I pout, I look at Sebastian and my eyes widen, his eyes glow red and he scans the potatoes. As he closes his eyes he smirks and dives his hand in, he pulls five huge ripe potatoes out. "Ah that was amazing!" I cheer clapping my hands; he smiles and bows his head.

"If I could not find a big potato what kind of butler would I be" he replies, I nod "well at least I found use for you, finding potatoes" I joke and giggle.

"I'm glad my skills please you" he smiles, I shake my head "as you said it's your job as a butler, but your master isn't here so I don't know why you're still acting like one?" I sigh bagging ten apples.

Sebastian smiles, "as a demon when we make a contract with a human their lives are put above our own, so to care for the young master is a priority, we must stay loyal and obey our masters at all times that is the terms of the contract and as my master is not here to give me orders I still must not break character of the butler, for my safety and yours as you are the only lead I have to return to the young master's side" he explains with a plain express.

I nod think over my next question, "has there ever been a time when you regretted making that contract with Ciel?" I ask look down nervously. The butler widens his eyes and staring shock at me, "oh sorry it's not my place to ask apologizes" I say bowing.

"No it's fine..." he replies and begins to push the trolley again, I follow him. "The answer to your question is yes, when I was first contracted with him he refused to let me touch him, but his body was weak and was at risk of infection and I thought it was a waste of time contracting to a child, but after about a month or two I warmed up to him became more settled as my new roll as butler" he explains with a soft smile, I blush slightly as the guy actually looked peacefully in his thought; he almost looked human.

"That's good, there's no fun being a butler to someone if you hate it" I reply grabbing some bread from a shelf, "um which one brown, white, wholemeal?" I ask holding three different breads up.

"There are a lot of different kinds here" Sebastian says amazed, I giggle and hand him the brown and wholemeal, "they're just bread but they're made by a machine so they don't taste as good as hand made stuff" I explain, "that's why I want to go to the bakery section they nice hand made bread and tasty treats too" I state pointing towards the area, he nods and walk to the bakery.

I look at Sebastian as he scans the fresh bread and stares strangely at an old woman with her walking stick to knock some bread off a shelf, "she couldn't be bothered to ask for assistance?" he asks with a questioned look. "No cause that means search for a person and it's getting quite dark now, and these streets at night are particularly dangerous for the weak" I explain grabbing some tiger bread and bagels.

Sebastian nods scanning the items in the trolley, "do you have enough money for all this?" he asks pointing to each item counting them.

I giggle and nod "yeah at the beginning of the week my mother left me and my sister £300 for shopping and other essentials" I explain grabbing some doughnuts, muffins, cookies and cakes, Sebastian looks strangely at all the treats I toss into the trolley, "I don't think a young girl like yourself should be eating these kind of things" he states holding a box of doughnuts up.

I roll my eyes "they're for my sister she loves sweet things, I do too but not as much as her" I explain he nods and places the item back and we begin walking again. "Oh yes Sebastian before I forget..." I say breaking the silence "you can't carry round knives and forks and use them as weapons while you're here" I order he glares at me disapproving of the change.

"Excuse..." he growl I flinch "well I mean if you go round throw forks and knives at thugs the police will think you're a madman or a mass murderer and lock you up, I'm just thinking of your safety in this world" I explain sweating and trembling in fear.

Sebastian sighs, "Miss I do not attack every thug I see, I will only attack if it endangers my master who is not here so you don't have to worry about me going to jail, I'm not going to do anything" he replies with a reassuring smile, I sigh in relief and nod "sorry I guess I should have released that you only attack someone if Ciel was in danger or ordered it" I apologize Sebastian shakes his head "no it's only nature for you to be worried, two fictional characters are now part of your world it must be scary and confusing" he replies with a cat like smile as he stands in front of me reassuringly holding my shoulder.

I nod and smile up at the butler and we continue our walk round the supermarket. We go round three more times before I'm certain we have everything, at the checkout we had sometime as we went through three different cashiers, first was a woman in her late 20s most likely she couldn't keep her eyes off Sebastian and ended up scan the same item 20 times, the second cashier was an older woman most likely in her early 40s, from the ring on her finger she married the bangs under her eyes she was a mother and taking the night shift I'm guess to get away from teens going through puberty, she was looking at Sebastian then me and started sobbing and ran off really confusing, the last cashier actually got things done he was guy and didn't seem bothered by Sebastian's looks.

* * *

The walk home wasn't as bad as I had thought, since it was just past 9 night clubs and bars were full of life so naturally I thought that with a looker like Sebastian beside me carry bags, desperate women would try and hook onto him, but it was actually quite peaceful. Since I lived by the coast we could see ferries on the water alight they were beautiful, Sebastian seemed to think so too. "We're home~" I cheer happily opening the door, me and Sebastian walk to the kitchen placing the bags on the counter top, I peep through the serving hole in the kitchen wall giving a good view of the living room where I see Grell with his legs crossed up close to the tv drooling as he watches man vs food.

If I was an anime character this would be the part where I sweat drop, but alas I am not all I can do if look confused at him. "Is something wrong with Grell?" Sebastian asks walking over he looks irritated at the grim reaper, "really drooling over the clothes you gave him, how rude" he scolds I giggle as we walk back to unpacking the bags. I direct Sebastian to each cupboard telling him which item goes where, allowing me to get on with dinner, Sebastian leaves the ingredients I need for the dish out. As I get cooking I yelp as Grell pushes his head through the serving hole, "it smells good" Grell mumbles and rolls his eyes back I laugh with a slight tilt in my cheeks.

Sebastian glares a Grell and uses a spatula to slap Grell round the face, "It's unhygienic to drool over a cooking space, please do not spread your germs Mr Grell" he scolds and pushes Grell down to the floor, I pout and lean over the serving hole holding my hand out, "Are you okay?" I ask with a tender smile, Grell groans slaps my hand away standing by himself and resumes watching tv.

I pout standing, "I was trying to help" I mumble to myself, Sebastian snorts "pay him no mind he just lacks manners" he explains I nod to show respect that I was listening I didn't actually agree with him, I believed the reason for Grell's actions was because he just didn't trust me yet.

I sigh finishing the cooking and plate it up, "Grell dinner's rea-" I'm cut off by two cute kitties scuffing the window, one a black cat with a white patch on his front left paw looking like a glove and a white ring round his ring eye like a monocle that was Pennyworth, I gave him a crazy old English name because he resembled a business man from the 1800s. The another was a greyish brown with black strips covering his body that was Clyde the most protective of my cats, he loved me but seemed to hate people touching me and being near me. Clyde and Pennyworth were more of outdoor cats there will be days before I would see them again but they all come back, where as Taffy always stayed indoors and only went outside for a max of 5 minutes to do her business.

I smile happily and let the two in they meow loudly and dribble between my legs, I giggle and fill their food bowls then call Grell for dinner. Grell sits at the counter with me I look at Sebastian's bowl then at him, "What's wrong Sebastian?" I ask as he just stands in the door way of the kitchen smiling watching the cats eat. "Nothing..." he replies in almost a whisper as he hypnotised by my cats cuteness.

I frown and eat some spaghetti, "you're not eating so something most be wrong" I state standing walking over to him, "if you don't like spaghetti I can cook you something else, just tell me and I'll cook it for you" I suggest smiling. Sebastian smirks looking at me "Nola you do release what I eat don't you, you do release what I am?" he asks walking to me, I flinch as he places a hand on my shoulder and lean forward, "but it's fine I can get my own food maybe just a snack would do" he continues to smirk moving away from me, I shrug and turn round going to sit back down.

I feel a chill down my spine "Sebastian" I hear Grell warn and hear the battle cry of Clyde and his hisses, I turn round and yelp as he has attached himself to Sebastian's face scratching it to pieces, "CLYDE!" I yell and run to the butler who helplessly tries to rip the cat off his face.

After a few pulls I finally pull Clyde off Sebastian's face, "oh geez Sebastian I'm so sorry!" I apologize with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry really Clyde really doesn't attack people that bad, I mean he'll give a slight nip to your hand and scuff you but he'll never scratch someone like that" I sob placing Clyde on the floor and rushing to the sink and grab a clean cloth and dump it, I rush back to Sebastian, "Once again I'm really sorry" I apologize once more dabbing Sebastian's face gently.

He gently stops my hand and pushes it away "this is fine" he says I nod and retract my hand, "there are some plasters and some Savlon in the cupboard in the bathroom upstairs" I say pointing to the stairs, Sebastian nods and heads up the stairs. I glare down at Clyde "bad no we don't scratch our guests!" I scold he puts his head I pout and cuddle him "I can't stay mad at you~" I coo blushing as I hold him.

I sigh and go to the sink to give my hands a quick wash then return to my dinner, I happily eat my spaghetti then stop feeling Grell's eyes on me "is something wrong?" I ask he shifts his gazes to Clyde licking his paws proudly. "You should be careful round Sebastian from now on. I may have not cared much about those women when I posed as Jack the ripper but I'm still a reaper, and it's my job to protect soul of the living and the dead from demons, and you are the link me and Sebastian have to get home" he explain I nod and keep my head down and apologize. "He tried to eat your soul" I freeze from his word and begin to terrible.

I gulp and welcome Clyde onto my lap in an attempt to comfort my fear, "I'm sorry" I apologize, "I should have never have read or believed that chain letter, I'm sorry I got you two stuck here" I sob slightly looking down a my feet to avoid Grell's gaze, "I try and find a way to send you guys back as soon as possible I promise" I nod and start eating again in silence.

* * *

Come morning the whole issue of Sebastian trying to consume my soul had been forgotten, well probably not forgotten but I didn't want it to ruin my day at school or relationship between me and Sebastian (not that there was one to begin with).

I wonder how Sebastian and Grell will react when I tell them I have school and work, or that they will have to spend the day locked in my room hidden away? I can guess they won't be happy.

After dressing my self in the school uniform, brushing my hair and going through my normal bathroom routine, I go downstairs to announce the good news to the guys. "Morning~" I chirp happily the jaw drop and freeze into the kitchen doorway seeing the large breakfast laid out. "S-Sebastian...what is all this?" I ask questioning the pancakes, pastries, meats, eggs and other breakfast items.

The butler gently smiles at me as he snuggles Taffy in his arms, "breakfast as a thank you token, I realise we haven't been thankful for you letting us stay with you" he explains I blush in amazement but then shake my head.

"no, no, no!" I refuse shaking my head, "I'm sorry I appreciate it and it smells and looks amazing, but sorry but you can't do this it's just not normal these days plus it wastes a ton of food" I pout as I had only gone food shopping last night and most of that stock is already gone. "Apologizes I'm still not quite sure how your century or world works" Sebastian apologizes placing Taffy down and taking a plate and plating up one of everything on my plate, "please eat miss" he offers holding the plate out for me with a smile, my cheeks go bright pink and I take the plate and sit at the breakfast bar.

The food was excellent as I expected, I had cleared the plate in a matter of seconds at this time Grell had entered the kitchen yawning, I snicker at his bed hair and smudged makeup "morning yawn" he yawns sitting opposite me, "oh Bassy look at the platter you have laid out for me" the reaper cheers with a blissful look, Sebastian's brow twitches, "it is not for you! It is for Miss Nola to thank her for the accommodations, she could have just thrown us out onto the street but she kindly let us stay with her" he smiles down at me I flinch and blush looking down.

Grell kisses his teeth and leans on his palm, "I would have preferred to have slept in a bed with Sebastian" he pouts standing and colleting two platefuls of food, I hold a fake smile trying not to question Grell's eating habits, he kind of did scary me in a way.

I sigh and stand "Sebastian breakfast was delicious thank you" I bow, "the pleasure was all mine" he replies pouring him a cup of coffee, I stand and walk to a cupboard and take a lunch box out, I pack a few breakfast leftovers like pastries, a pancake, muffin and some breakfast ham in a sandwich, "what are you doing?" Grell asks with a pancake hanging out his mouth, "I'm packing my lunch for school" Sebastian hacks on his coffee and Grell chokes on his food, "SCHOOL!?" they question loudly making me jump I nervously nodded.

I close the lunch box "y-yeah in this time women and men are both educated and treated equally, so I'm going to school don't worry it finishes at ten passed three" I explain with a reassuring smile, the guys sigh in relief "then I have work till half 8" I add and quickly exit the room. I pack my school bag quickly before Grell storms up to me, grabbing me by the collar and dangling me in the air "PUT ME DOWN!" I scream kicking my legs and tugging at my collar so I don't choke, "PUT ME DOWN!" I scream louder and kick Grell in the crotch, I yelp falling on my butt.

I groan rubbing my bottom and stare down at Grell who whimpers and holding his crotch, "y-you little b-bitch" he groan I pout and straight my uniform "if you would have given me a moment I would have suggested a few things you could do while I was gone" I snap writing a number down on some paper, I step over Grell and hand it to Sebastian "use this number if there's an emergency such as my mum or my sister come home" I instruct handing him the paper, "if you get to this phone here..." I point to the house phone "...under my bed in a brown box with purple flower stickers on there should be two mobile phone, the pink phone is broken so don't use it, the blue one will work if you need to call me just tap in the numbers" I demonstrate on my number, Sebastian nods.

I lean to the side to look through the serving hole and see what was left of breakfast, "what should I do with the leftovers?" The butler asks, I hold my chin and grab some more paper and begin to write down some instructions, "here you go, and tomorrow as it's a Saturday we can hang out and buy you guys some clothes and go to the library to find a way to get you two back home okay" he nods and Grell gives a thumbs up.

* * *

I sign in relief as the bell for first break rings, "Nola~" Jamie chirps jumping on my back, "morning Jamie" I reply look up at her she smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Is she alright?" I ask Mark pointing to Jamie, he shrugs "she had a bag of jelly babies before class" he replies I giggle and pat Jamie's head she begins to bark, "Jamie Gardens you are not a dog so quit that inferential barking, Nola Collins she is not a dog so stop patting her" scolds the maths teacher I nod and pack my stuff up. "Sooo..." Mark starts as the three of us stand and begin to leave the class, I raise my brow "so what?" I ask shifting my eyes nervously.

Mark giggles, "so had did this little ritual go last night?" he asks hooking his arm round my neck, Jamie joins "yeah I wanna know too, did it work? Cause I started reading the manga last night and watched a few episodes and that Sebastian is a real spin chillier, but the way he knock up that nun I would have liked to have been her" she growl bucking into my hip.

I blush bright red and shake my head, "I-it didn't work, it was just junk chain mail" I laugh nervously, the two shrug and let e go, "it's a relief really if it had worked I would have had to...no I'm being silly it would have never worked" Mark laughs, "what? Would have had to done what?" I ask. Mark looks at my suspiciously, "Sebastian's a demon I would have had to calm a priest dummy!" he mocks ruffling my hair chuckling and walking down the hall.

I try to force a smile "yeah that's right I'm a dummy" I whisper walking slowly catching up to Mark and Jamie. I gulp thinking '_What if Mark would find out that it worked, would he contact a church, no he wouldn't he's an __atheist anyway'_. I sigh in relief calming my self down and pick up the pace standing between Mark and Jamie again.

* * *

[Sebastian & Grell]

Grell yawns loudly reading a book titled _50 shades of grey_, as he turns another page he groans and tosses it to Nola's floor, "Mister Grell really pay more respect to the girl's belongings" I scold picking the book up and dropping it on the reaper's head, "ow Bassy!" he whines holding his bump on his head. I sigh "really we're stuck here till tomorrow" I complain sitting on the bed beside Grell.

Grell bears a Cheshire cat smile hooking his arms round my neck "now come Bassy, look at the clock it's 20 passed three now we have 5 hours left till she gets home so lets enjoy our time together" he coo sliding his hand into my shirt caressing my chest, I grown and pass him off me. "Oh come on Bassy that girl has only got in our way lets have some fun while she's gone" he smiles with a red face where I had elbowed him.

I sigh and look at m y clothes then nod, "I have to admit that girl is annoying with all her rules of this world and time, but we have to fit in" I walk to the door "I'm going to find lady Taffy" I announce the reaper pouts and lies back on the bed. I open the door and freeze right in front of me down the stairs stands a woman, most likely Nola's mother "Megan, Nola sweetie I'm home~" she tiredly chirps, I sigh as she doesn't spot me and I hear her heels click on the kitchen tiles. I silently close the door and crawl to the bed finding the brown box with flowers covering it, I pull out a blue phone and follow the instructions on some paper on how to turn the phone on, once it's on I tap in the number I was given.

I impatiently grit my teeth hear I ringing tone continue for about 25minutes, _"Hello..." _I "Nola your mo-" I'm cut off by the voice answering the phone _"I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll try and get back to you, thank you" _my brow twitches as I stare at the phone, "it must have been that answering machine that she spoke of before she left" Grell answers look over from the bed I nod and put the phone down on the bed.

The move quickly to face the door as it opens, "Yeah mum just a minute!" I sigh as its Nola, "Now where are-" she freezes seeing me and Grell, "you're early, don't you have work?" Grell asks.

She doesn't answer just takes her phone from her pocket and causes a flash of light I flinch and rub my eyes, she closes the door and goes down stairs, "Mum I'm going out for a while!" she yells, "What but you just got home" her mother whines back before the front door slams.

Grell stands and places his hands on his hips, "What was that all about?!" he snaps crossing his arms, I hold my chin "I don't know but I plan to find out" I reply and open a window and jump out.

_What was missing: Answers_


End file.
